Interruptions
by NikiRadcliffe
Summary: Can they ever be alone? A series of small interruptions that come at just the wrong moments. 'M' rating for the very last few chapters.
1. Ron

Ginny slowly nibbled his ear. Harry instinctively tilted his head down as she kissed down his neck towards his unbuttoned shirt. She looked up at Harry as he grabbed her hands and stood both of them up off the bed. Ginny was confused until Harry spun her around, beginning to un-zipper her red dress. She guided his hands to the flap where the zipper was, and he began slowly to pull down. The zipper reached the end of her back, exposing her maroon silk bra and the tip of her matching panties, and she was sliding it off her shoulders as Ron rudely ran into the room.

"Harry, where's my-" but he stopped mid-sentence and changed gears, "What the HELL are you doing with my sister?" Harry was frozen in time as Ron turned red with understanding.

"You're not… You can't be… but you are!!!" he mumbled. Ginny turned red, and zipped up her dress as Ron pulled out his wand. Harry pulled out his too, but Ginny just bat-bogey hexed Ron and ran out of the room.


	2. George

Ginny and Harry were tangled in a web of clothing. Things were off and disregarded by their feet as they continued kissing passionately. Harry's shirt was in a knot by his feet, and so was Ginny's shawl. They stopped kissing for a second, as they looked each other in the eye. Slowly, Ginny nodded and Harry smiled like a little schoolboy. Ginny laughed and she slowly took off her shirt, revealing a simple white bra. Harry gawked at how perfectly her body was shaped. Her chest was the perfect size for her petite body. Her flat stomach from intense Quidditch practices almost made Harry lose it right then and there. A small bump appeared in his jeans as Ginny leaned over and blew in Harry's ear. He grabbed her waist as George entered the room. He dropped his basket full of fresh clothes and swore as it hit his toe.

"Bloody hell! Lock the damn door next time!" screamed George, running out with his hands over his eyes.

Harry and Ginny just looked at each other. They both knew the mood was lost.


	3. Bill

The wind blew as Ginny and Harry were holding each other intimately together by the lake. Harry looked around to make sure no one was there before slowly kissing up Ginny's neck towards her mouth. She unbuttoned Harry's shirt and began kissing down his body. Harry somehow got her blouse off and began to unhook her bra. Thank God that he practiced on one of Hermione's he found in his room by accident.

The bra slowly fell of Ginny, exposing perfect breasts. Harry sheepishly just looked at them. Ginny took control. She grabbed his hands and directed them towards her chest.

Just before touching them, Bill came running into the water and jumping in the lake. As he came up for water, he gasped. Ginny had hastily covered herself with her white t-shirt, which now didn't do anything because Bill splashed water on it.

Bill quickly did a 180 in the water so his back faced the half-naked couple.

"I will give you 5 seconds to move and I won't tell mum." He said, covering his eyes. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Bill turned around to find them long gone.

"Kids…" he muttered before diving back under.


	4. Hermione

Ginny was lying on top of Harry. She moaned in ecstasy as he felt her breast. Slowly, he licked the nipple, feeling it harden at his touch. He could get used to that…

Ginny was undoing his pants, and with a little help from Harry, he slid out of them, the bulge in his pants looking significantly bigger. Ginny stared as Harry brought the attention to her still-on skirt. Harry kissed down her body and once he got to her belly button, he licked it a little, sending a jolt of bliss through Ginny's body. Harry looked up at Ginny's _very_ red face. He smiled. She was beautiful when she was red. Harry ran his hands up her leg, resting on her thighs. He then slid her bright pink panties off her, and stroked her very sensitive spot. Ginny jerked with pleasure, as Hermione walked into their room, a book up to her nose, so she wasn't able to see what exactly was happening with the couple.

"Ginny, have you seen-" and it was then when she looked up. She gasped at the sight of the frozen pair, in the middle of a very intimate moment.

"Well then…" she said quietly, backing out of the room, "Remember… PROTECTION!" and Hermione ran out of the room and slammed the door so hard, a picture on Ginny's desk fell off. Ginny rested her head in her hands and sighed.


	5. Charlie

They were in the backyard of the Burrow, the homemade Quidditch pitch as their bed. All clothes were off this time. Ginny was underneath Harry, and stroking his member. Harry looked slightly embarrassed, but way more pleased. Nobody could possibly want to fly in the dead of night, right? Harry looked down at Ginny as she marveled his size. It really was big. She looked up at him, and he laughed awkwardly and pulled Ginny to her feet.

As she stood up, he cupped her face and kissed her passionately. Ginny ran away from his touch and came back with a wand. She had an exasperated look on her face, as she put the wand towards her stomach and preformed a wordless protection charm.

Ginny the walked up to Harry and began kissing him furiously. Suddenly, Charlie came flying into their view, doing loop-de-loops and crazy moves on his broomstick. He screamed as he saw the couple. They both covered up each other's privates as Charlie landed next to them, making sure to cover his eyes.

"Well… isn't this an awkward predicament…" said Charlie. The couple just stood there.

"Ok, well, I'm not gonna lecture you about waiting. I sure didn't, but please, be careful. And… um… I won't tell if you don't tell mum I was out here riding with my broken arm, ok?" he asked nervously.

Ginny and Harry just nodded and ran to get their clothes. Another attempt to make love for the first time down the drain…


	6. All Of Them

Harry was so close. Ginny and Harry were on the couch in the Burrow, nobody else in the house. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were out to lunch and the rest of them were playing Quidditch outside. Ginny looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. Yes, since their last attempt, they _had_ made love, but it was quick and meaningless. Like they did it just to get it done. But now, they were redoing it. Restarting. Making sure everything was right.

Harry looked at Ginny, and he kissed her one last time. He slowly slid into her as the whole Weasley clan, excluding the parents, Thank God, walked into the living room, with an injured Ron being supported by Charlie and Bill. Hermione looked sickly, but then turned bright red, for she was the first one to notice Harry and Ginny. Everyone was still. You could hear a pin drop.

There was an awkward silence.

"Fuck it!" said Harry, and he began making love to Ginny, in front of everyone's eyes. They all looked infuriated as the couple started making moaning noises. Charlie was the first one to come to his sense and run out of the room. Everyone flushed bright red and ran out after him, after Ginny started whimpering Harry's name over and over. As they both reached their climaxes, they screamed out each other's names. Ginny looked at Harry, love in her eyes.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, Ginny."

And with that, both of them, now joined in more than one way, laid next to each other, the blankets covering them. Ginny smiled. "You're going to get hell from my brothers, you know"

"Well, that's what they get for interrupting us." Said Harry, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of my saga about Interruptions. Like it? **Review**. Loathe it? **Review**. Questions? **Review**. Comments? **Review**!

_And don't forget to review!_


End file.
